User blog:Sombar1/GNR 19
Hello, my people of Rivet, Remnant, Viking, and Capitalist, and everyone inbetween. Welcome to GNR, Calaxy News Radio, home to truth, prosperity, and offensive language. Our headline for today would have to be the second battle between the Rivet Rangers and the Vikings, which occurred in an old farm stretch. There, the two factions shot nobly and quickly, fighting well into the night, with neither side gaining ground. However, one Captain Gor of the Rivet Rangers led a quick-handed unit to flank the Vikings, which cut off the folk and ended six of their lives. The farm is ours, if that'll do any good, and not a single soldier on the Rivet side lost a life. That's what I call a fucking sweet victory. Now, to transition into another good section of the news, today marks the second year of the Rivet State's presence. That's right, we've been in business for a whole year! Fuck yeah! Holy shit, people, you wouldn't believe how many times I thought that we'd die out before we'd go further. But here we are! Happy Foundation Day, citizens! And, to honor this occassion, I'll start by saying out the names of every city we have, just to bore the shit out of you all. Rivet City, Overpass, Starlight City, Steel City, the Palace, Underworld, Temple of the Union, Megaton, and newly-founded Liberty City. Bored yet? I hope so. In actuallity, things are going at an odd angle. The folk of Rivet City, Megaton, Starlight City, and Liberty City are doing fine, but what of the other five cities out there? And what of the many little small settlements that still fork over their caps to pay for this government? Well, they ain't doing so hot. Overpass faces daily attacks from a raider group known as the Quads; Steel city is in chaos, with a corrupt local government; the Palace isn't a palace, it's an engrossed slum; Underworld runs rank with crime and gang-violence; and the Temple of the Union has become no longer a sector for the free, but a sector for the sick and dying. These are where the money needs to flow, not a goddamn boat, a steel fortress, an oversized casino, and an Pre-War ruin. Politics, man, politics. However, to say we are the worst off would be a brutal lie. Out there, everyone is suffering. in the Capitalist State, all are poor and starving except the elitist leaders living in Tenpenny Tower. Raiders pillage villages with little to no intervention. The city's that don't have borders are starving, barely making-due with what brahmins and mole rats are available. Brings the feeling of nostalgia, doesn't it? The truth is, money used to flow in all directions. D.C. was open to the world, people were out to help other people, and the fuckers and the shits that try to steal and pillage would easily be seen by how they dress and carry themselves. Now, we have Talon mercs walking about dressed in norm, raiders using stealth to hit up caravans, and traders closed to whole sections of the Wasteland. It's a disaster. I'm a citizen of the Rivet State, yet I refuse to bullshit you people. These men and women have been stealing from the Capital Wastes for a whole year, deciding who gets the wealth and who doesn't, and I will not have it. I refuse to let that continue! So I give this endorsement to my good friend Arnold Endagger, who, along with the fiend Charles Winton, is challenging Harkness for Presidency. It will be a race of the enpowered, but of the three, the humbles would be Arnold. For ten years he worked with Three Dog, and for ten years he delivered news to the public. He would personally go to warzones just to inform us what was occurring. Once the Rivet State was formed, he enlisted, and after fighting in the war against the Talon Company and Outcasts, he left the military to speak on behalf of the people, who he saw were suffering. President Endagger, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I guarentee you he will be a great president, and he will help all in need. Well, enough of the rambling, as I must go. Remember, stay safe, question the power, and vote Endagger. Category:Blog posts